disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tinker Bell
Campanilla (Campanita en Latinoamérica o Tinker Bell en inglés) es un personaje de la película Peter Pan y la protagonista de la franquicia Disney Fairies. Descripción Ella es la fiel compañera de Peter Pan. Es un hada muy buena, aunque cuando otras chicas como Wendy o Jane pasan demasiado tiempo con Peter Pan se pone celosa y suele ser muy irritable. Gracias a dicha actitud, probablemente Campanilla esté enamorada de Peter Pan. Como cualquier otra hada, Campanilla puede desprender polvo de hada y volar. Películas Peter Pan Una noche, Campanilla y Peter Pan visitan Londres, ya que accidentalmente Peter Pan dejó su sombra allí durante una de sus anteriores visitas. Usando su luz, Campanilla ve que la sombra de Peter Pan está suelta por la Casa de los Darling, por lo que entran silenciosamente para cogerla e irse de nuevo a el País de Nunca Jamás. Sin embargo, Wendy, la hija mayor de la familia Darling se despierta y al ver que sus mayores ídolos están en su casa se enamora perdidamente de Peter Pan, cosa que enfurece a Campanilla, haciendo que se ponga roja de los celos. Más tarde, Wendy les explica que le gustaría ser como Peter Pan y no crecer nunca, pero su su padre creen que son tonterías. Después de contarle todas sus historias, Peter Pan le ofrece la oportunidad a Wendy de ir a el País de Nunca Jamás donde ella nunca podrá crecer. Campanilla, disgustada, se niega a ponerle polvo de hadas a Wendy y a sus hermanos Miguel y Juan. Sin embargo, Peter Pan azota a Campanilla, dándoles polvo de hadas a los tres niños, quienes salen por la ventana volando hasta llegar a Nunca Jamas. Una vez llegados, el grupo es atacado por el Capitán Garfio y, Peter ordena a Campanilla que se lleve a Wendy y sus hermanos a el Árbol del Ahorcado. Aún resentida con Wendy, al llegar a el Árbol del Ahorcado les dice a los Niños Perdidos que ataquen a Wendy, aunque después, furioso, Peter Pan se entera y les ordena que paren, por lo que destierra a Campanilla durante una semana como castigo. Durante esa misma noche, el primer oficial de el Capitán Garfio, el Señor Smee, secuestra a Campanilla y se la lleva a el Jolly Roger donde juegan con los sentimientos de Campanilla para que ésta revele el escondite de Peter. Ella les dice a los Piratas de Garfio que él está con Wendy en el Árbol del Ahorcado, para que ésta pueda irse de vuelta a su hogar, pero antes de esto Campanilla les dice que no pongan "un solo dedo" encima de sus amigos. El Capitán Garfio se compromete a no hacerles daño y después de revelarle donde están la atrapa en una linterna. A la mañana siguiente, Wendy, sus hermanos y los Niños Perdidos son capturados por los Piratas y el Capitán Garfio planea un plan para tirar una bomba al escondite de Peter. Al oír esto, Campanilla logra librarse de su trampa y se dirige al Árbol del Ahorcado, donde advierte a Peter Pan de lo que el Capitán Garfio quiere hacer, pero al ver que seguía celosa Peter Pan se niega a escucharla. Al ver que la bomba comienza a sonar, Campanilla empuja a Peter Pan a un lugar seguro, pero ella es brutalmente herida. Entre los escombros del Árbol del Ahorcado, Peter se mantiene a salvo, pero Campanilla es fatalmente herida, por lo que Peter Pan restaura su vida diciéndole lo mucho que significa para él. Con Campanilla a salvo, Peter y ella se diriger al Jolly Roger donde rescatan a sus amigos. Ya derrotados, Campanilla y Peter Pan devuelven a Wendy, Juan y Miguel a su casa. Return to Never Land Campanilla y Peter Pan comienzan un nuevo día en el País de Nunca Jamás cuando se detienen por el Jolly Roger para visitar a el Capitán Garfio. Cuando llegan, Garfio les dice que tiene secuestrada a Wendy y, para salvarla Peter Pan se enfrenta a ellos, por lo que ellos deciden tirar a "Wendy" por la borda, donde le espera Bestia, el Pulpo, aunque cuando la tiran, Peter Pan la rescata y él y Campanilla se la llevan a el Árbol del Ahorcado. Ya a salvo, Peter y Campanilla abren el saco donde está secuestrada "Wendy", sin embargo, encuentran a Jane, la hija de ésta y al igual que con su madre, Campanilla tiene celos de nuevo. [[Archivo:PeterPan&Campanilla_RTNL.png|thumb|Campanilla y Peter Pan en Return to Never Land.|left]] Peter Pan decide presentársela a los Niños Perdidos, pero Jane que crece rápidamente está cansada de sus cuentos de hadas y sus salvajes comportamientos. Harta de ellos, Jane intenta regresar a su casa en na balsa, pero Campanilla enfadada con ella le estira del cabello y empieza a gritarle, por lo que Wendy le dice que está harta también de ella y que no cree en las hadas, por lo que Campanilla comienza a apagarse y cae enferma. Los Niños Perdidos y Peter Pan, asustados por su débil comportamiento, deciden hacerse amigos de Jane, para que ésta se haga más amable y pueda decir que cree en las hadas, aunque más tarde, el Capitán Garfio y los Piratas los vuelven a capturar y, Jane nerviosa se dirige a Campanilla y, al verla como se apaga, Jane dice que si cree en las hadas, y tras esto, se levanta y se van a salvar a Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos. Al llegar al Jolly Roger, Campanilla distrae a Garfio, el Señor Smee y los demás piratas, mientras que Jane libera a los Niños Perdidos que combaten con los Piratas, y logran derrotarlos. Tras su victoria, Campanilla y Peter Pan llevan a Jane a Londres donde se reencuentra con su hermano Danny, su madre Wendy y su padre Edward, quien vuelve de la guerra. Tinker Bell Campanilla nació de la primera risa de un bebé. Al nacer, Campanilla llega a la Hondonada de las Hadas, donde descubre que su talento es ser un hada tintineadora, ya que de todos los símbolos que se le representan escoge el martillo. Allí se hace amiga de Silvermist, un hada del agua; Rosetta, un hada de las plantas; Fawn, un hada de los animales; y Iridessa, un hada de la luz. También se hace amiga de Bobble y Clank, unos hados que también forman parte de las hadas tintineadoras. En un principio y, al ver que sus mejores amigas suelen estar haciendo buenos y divertidos trabajos, Campanilla decide ir a tierra firme, pese a que las hadas tintineadoras no pueden ir. Pese a esto, Campanilla se esfuerza en cambiar de símbolo, pero le es difícil y cuando está a punto de rendirse le pide ayuda a Vidia, un hada del viento, que le miente y le hace destrozar todos los preparativos para la primavera. Sin embargo, Campanilla se enorgullece de ser un hada tintineadora y crea artilugios para rehacer todo. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Reina Clairon, la reina de todas las hadas, le pone el cargo a Campanilla de hacer un thumb|Campanilla en [[Tinker Bell (saga)|su saga de películas.|110px]]centro de invierno con la piedra lunar, aunque accidentalmente, Campanilla lo rompe y le echa toda la culpa a Terence, otro de sus mejores amigos en la Hondonada de las Hadas. Por lo que, cuando escucha que hay un espejo de magia que te concede tres deseos, Campanilla viaja en globo hasta dicho espejo y, se hace amiga de Chispa, una luciérnaga. Sin embargo, al llegar allí concede tres deseos por error y, cuando está a punto de rendirse aparece Terence quien le ayuda a restaurar la piedra lunar y, juntos logran traer el invierno. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Campanilla se hace amiga de Elizabeth, una humana a la que conoce, tras quedarse encerrada por culpa de Vidia en una casa que hizo ella misma para poder tener amigas hadas. Sin embargo, Vidia cree que le están maltratando y avisa a todas las hadas para que le ayuden a traer a Campanilla de vuelta sana y salva. Allí, Campanilla se hace amiga de Elizabeth y se pasan el día juntas. Al llegar para el rescate de Campanilla, las Hadas se encuentran con el gato de Elizabeth, quien les impide subir, pero mientras todas las hadas se quedan para distraerlo, Vidia sube a por Campanilla, la cual está a punto de ser encerrada en un pote por el padre de Elizabeth, y tras ver a Campanilla en peligro, Vidia le empuja y la encierra a ella para llevársela a una feria donde exponerla, sin embargo, Campanilla y sus amigos le convencen de no hacerlo. Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings Campanilla conoce a su hermana Periwinkle, un hada de la escarcha, que vive al otro lado de la Hondonada de las Hadas. En un día normal cuando Periwinkle estaba observando los animales cruzan la frontera hacia el bosque de invierno de la temporada, sus alas le comenzaron a brillar misteriosamente y va corriendo hasta que se encuentra con Campanilla, descubriendo que son hermanas. Tras conocer a Campanilla, se vuelven hermanas unidas. Otras apariciones *Campanilla aparece al final de Who Framed Roger Rabbit, cerrando la película en la manera tradicional de Disney espolvoreando polvo de hadas, justo después de que Porky Pig cierra la película con el tradicional "¡E-e-eso es todo, amigos!" de Warner Bros. *Campanilla aparece en la última escena de The Lion King 1½ junto a Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos, donde se sientan en el cine junto con otros personajes de Disney. Kingdom Hearts .]] Campanilla aparece como uno de los personajes en la serie de videojuegos de ''Kingdom Hearts. Es residente en el mundo del País de Nunca Jamás. En Kingdom Hearts aparece como una amiga que Sora puede convocar en las peleas, mientras que en Kingdom Hearts II se la puede invocar junto a Peter Pan. Legado thumb|Campanilla y [[Porky|Porky Pig al final de Who Framed Roger Rabbit.]] Campanilla es generalmente conocida como símbolo de la magia de Disney. Campanilla ha aparecido en comerciales y en los créditos de apertura de algunos programas esparciendo polvo de hadas con su varita, para regar un sentimiento mágico sobre varios otros iconos de Disney, como por ejemplo el castillo de Disneylandia que es usado como el logo de las películas y DVDs de Walt Disney. Aunque usa una varita en su rol comercial, el personaje animado en Peter Pan no usa una varita. En los Archivos de Personajes de Disney, y en el filme de Peter Pan de 1953, se refieren a ella como un duendecillo y se usa el término "polvo de duendecillo" para describir el "polvo de hadas" que usa en el libro original; sin embargo en algunos contextos la compañía también se refiere a ella como a un hada. A pesar de ser una leyenda urbana el que Disney haya moldeado el personaje animado con semejanza a Marilyn Monroe, la actriz Margaret Kerry fue la inspiración para los animadores al crear este personaje. Campanilla se destaca prominentemente en el vuelo de Peter Pan, un paseo suspendido en la oscuridad basado en, y usando arte derivada de, el filme animado de Disney Peter Pan. Versiones del paseo aparecen en los parques temáticos de Disney, excepto en Hong Kong Disneyland (siendo del 2008). Localizado en Fantasyland, es una de las pocas atracciones restantes del día de apertura de Disneylandia en 1955. Desde los 70s, Campanilla ha aparecido como una intérprete en vivo, volando por el cielo en el climax de algunos de los shows nocturnos de fuegos artificiales de Disneyland. Desde los 90s una intérprete en vivo también vuela sobre los cielos de Magic Kingdom durante los fuegos artificiales. Campanilla apareció con varios otros personajes de Disney en la serie de televisión House of Mouse. También ha hecho apariciones en la Colección de Clásicos de Walt Disney, donde convierte el texto en el logo con agitar la mano. Campanilla aparece como anfitriona de varias series de television de Disney en la última parte de los 1950s y en los 1960s. Curiosidades *Campanilla formó parte de las Princesas Disney, pero tras la creación de la franquicia Disney Fairies, donde ella es la principal protagonista, se disolvió su participación en la franquicia. Galería }} en:Tinker Bell fr:Clochette Categoría:Personajes de Peter Pan Categoría:Personajes de Return to Never Land Categoría:Disney Fairies Categoría:Personajes de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Tinker Bell Categoría:Personajes de Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Categoría:Personajes de Pixie Hollow Games Categoría:Personajes de Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Categoría:Personajes de Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings Categoría:Personajes de Jake and the Never Land Pirates Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey Categoría:Hadas Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Personajes